Four Seasons
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: Four shorties about the seasons and how they stand for each brother.
1. Spring

A/N: This came to me while watching a TMNT music video to the song "Fallen" from Staind. It doesn't really have anything to do with the song but… I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Spring.

The first season.

The year is still young and winter has just ended its time. Summer's warmth is approaching and winter's cold takes a step back, allowing spring to let delicate new beginnings grow. Every tree, every bush is awakened to new life and the children of nature are born. Juvenile and lively are the words to describe this time. Many see the warmth but few see the cold in it for the warmth leaves a much more potent impression. But every morning is cool and only from midday on does the air get warm enough to bask in it. We appreciate the soft sunlight on our faces. It is just enough to warm our hearts though not our bodies. In spring, we say, the weather is moody and it is. One time the sun is shining, making us think it was summer, another time the frost spreads across the ground. We say we are surprised. We say that kind of weather is over. Yet we all know the Ice Saints are as much a part of spring as Easter.

Spring is the blooming season.

Michelangelo is spring.


	2. Summer

A/N: MajorTMNTFan: Why doesn't this count as an FF?

Summer.

The second season.

One of the two antagonizing forces. The burning one. The thirsting one. Always trying to outdo winter's cold but never succeeding. Summer is generous, though it rarely shows us that. Sometimes we complain about the heat, wish for a cool breeze, though at times we just enjoy soaking up all the sun we can get, exhilarated in the exhausting dance that turns the stones to our feet into searing hot things that we do not want to step on. Summer brings out the heat in everything else. Even lakes filled with algid water reflect the bright sunlight. Its fire burns brightly, nothing stays cold in summer, not even spring and autumn. Summer gives them its warmth, its passion, fighting the winter with everything it has.

Summer is the burning season.

Raphael is summer.


	3. Autumn

Autumn.

The third season.

The year has settled down and the world smiles mildly as it sees that the time for tranquility has come. Yet the warmth of summer doesn't want to let winter get its way yet. The heat and the cold in their fight create storms, leaves whirling, clouds growing an angry purple, raining down on the soil for the last time and threatening the trees with lightning. But the storms pass, the rain dries away and though the cold nips at our hands we mostly feel warmth and comfort of our home, our family. The leaves have bright and spectacular colours, yet they are lifeless, beauty in death. Autumn sees both sides, chooses which is most favourable in the situation and goes on from there. On the inside there are the storms but on the outside there is a whole, a process, a calm. Without summer and winter autumn would fall down but autumn does not show it's dependency, rather it tries to combine both powers as good as possible. Summer and winter. Warm and cold. Peace and passion.

Autumn is the mediating season.

Donatello is autumn.


	4. Winter

Winter

The fourth season.

The second of the two antagonizing forces. Winter calms, winter aggravates. We are calmed by the soft imagery, the mild appearance and the fatality it shows us. But there is little sun in winter. We do not go outside because we dislike the cold but that is wrong. We need to embrace the cold, stick our faces into the wind or we will not find happiness in winter. The snow does not smother the seeds in the earth, it covers them until the warmth returns. It protects them from being eaten or blown away by the wind. Winter looks back at autumn and finds only support. Winter looks forward to spring and can only support it. There is no cold in winter, only lack of heat. Summer fights it with all its might but there is no overturning the ice that winter has. For it seeks to calm both the mind and the body. In the cold the body becomes tired, falls asleep. There is no fire in winter, only on the insides to warm the houses and the hearts. Soft flakes fall from the sky, each unique, each fragile but together they soften every edge, cover every hole and soften everything. The sun shines weakly and cannot melt the flakes away. The wind blows softly and cannot scatter them too far. The animals sleep, finding comfort in winter, death roams through the land, but no mourning is heard.

Winter is the tranquil season.

Leonardo is winter.


	5. Bonus: Earth

A/N: Due to the unexpected popularity of this… whatever it is, I have decided to add a bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Earth.

The eternal presence.

It is constantly around us. Everywhere we set foot it supports our steps. We can run on the earth, we can walk on the earth, we can even collapse and lie on it when we have exhausted our energy and need to rest. It is warm when the sun shines on it and muddy when rain has fallen. The earth protects the seeds from the cold in winter, allowing them to sprout in spring. The earth soaks up the water and stores it so when the great heat of summer comes the plants do not die of thirst. In autumn the earth holds firmly the strong roots of the trees so they are not felled by the storms and readily accepts the new seeds for safekeeping. The earth endures the seasons, holds the year together. No matter what shape the seasons take. Whether it's four or just two, dry and rainy, the earth holds them together, smiles gently at their constant struggle, knowing that without each other they would be nothing.

Earth is always there, whether you can see it or not.

Splinter is the earth.


End file.
